


两者 28

by aoikui397



Category: all坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoikui397/pseuds/aoikui397





	两者 28

一场不尴不尬的修罗场，导致了车内两人皆沉默的下场。  
范丞丞其实挺轻松的，浙江的山势矮而缓，山路修的好，路灯也亮堂，开夜车算是种享受。他单手把方向盘，另一只手打开车载音响，Adele的《Rolling in the deep》适时响起，也不知道是真巧呢，还是在骂人。  
范丞丞听得兴起，还摇头晃脑的自寻开心。  
蔡徐坤看不下去他这幅幼稚样子，放下车窗让山风刮进来，散掉些闷气。  
Adele声嘶力竭完，蔡徐坤还没来得及松口气，Led Zeppelin的《Whole lotta love》来了。蔡徐坤听得心惊肉跳，尤其是那句“shake for me girl，I wanna be your backdoor man”出来，紧跟主唱如高潮降临般嘶哑高亢、长之又长的一声啊，他几乎炸出鸡皮疙瘩。  
这是在暗示他一顿肉偿逃不掉了吗？  
能好好说话吗？能正常且普通地吃醋吗？  
蔡徐坤郁闷，右手支颐脸朝车窗外，悠悠来了一句：“真要开车去上海？”  
“不去上海，就回杭州，”范丞丞咂摸下嘴，“我忙一天了，还让我开三个多小时车去上海，疯了不成？”  
蔡徐坤扭头瞪他：“不是你说的？”  
“我气Justin呢。”范丞丞脸上刻了明晃晃四个大字：我存心的。  
“他气你，你就也气他？他还叫你一声哥哥呢，”蔡徐坤偷偷翻个白眼。  
“哦，那坤坤哥哥叫的是谁呀？Justin难道是吃素的，等正片和花絮剪出来我看了得气吐血，他这会肯定不痛快死了，那我就痛快了。”  
你们两兄弟有什么事吗？蔡徐坤一口闷气梗在胸口，合着我夹在中间当炮灰呀？有本事你们去擂台打一架，哪个赢了再来搞我。  
范丞丞打个哈欠，让蔡徐坤打开手套箱，点一根雪茄烟给他。蔡徐坤摸出烟盒子，还在摸打火机，范丞丞又说不要了。  
“你不是困吗？”  
“算了不抽了，怕你连二手烟也过敏。”  
“换我开吧，”蔡徐坤生怕范丞丞疲劳驾驶，坚持要求了几次，范丞丞确认他确实比自己精神，才答应了他。  
蔡徐坤开车，范丞丞闲坐又睡不着，问他过敏去医院的经过，又问了Justin这两天怎么照顾他的，节目组的安排有没有改动。蔡徐坤捡能说的说了，他没说的那些范丞丞也猜的到，脑子里飘满了他臆想出来的伺候心爱哥哥的Justin如何表演他的小心小意。  
他拉了脸，终是忍不住冷哼出声。  
蔡徐坤心理发毛，猜度范丞丞醋劲大发要惩办他。他知道范丞丞控制欲强，此前仅仅表现在肉体之欲上，谁知Justin阴差阳错乱献殷勤，让他不满足甚至还讨厌起单纯的性控制了  
真是人算不如天算，蔡徐坤头疼不已。  
   
车开到杭州已经临近半夜，直接开到下榻酒店，蔡徐坤把车钥匙给门童，让他开去停车库，自己和范丞丞一起上楼。  
乐华在这家酒店长包客房，范丞丞平日来出差快住腻味了，今晚有蔡徐坤在，就算是个正在气头上的病美人，香香软软搂在怀里，比一个人睡强多了。  
电梯里蔡徐坤问范丞丞：“要不要再去开一间掩人耳目呀？”  
范丞丞皱眉：“我们有那么见不得人吗？”  
蔡徐坤腹诽，我们哪里见得人了，但今晚若是胆敢另辟一间房，范丞丞绝对会给他小鞋穿。他累的快散架，只想盖棉被纯睡觉，脑子一转想了个招。  
他对范丞丞微笑，撇了个轻轻柔柔的白眼，目光在范丞丞身上来回睃巡，如交配后的母蛛吐出股股蛛丝缠绕公蛛，毫不留情注入一口毒液，公蛛除了一具外壳内腑尽化作汁液，由母蛛慢慢吸干。  
范丞丞被瞧的打了个冷战，他想母蜘蛛好歹怀了公蜘蛛的种，公蜘蛛也算鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。蔡徐坤可没这功能，他要是吸干自己就单纯是吸干罢了。  
他原本打算今晚先吃顿好肉，但好像蔡徐坤比他更想吃肉。范丞丞不能判断蔡徐坤是装的还是真想滚床单，按他对蔡徐坤的理解，蔡徐坤不是个重欲的人，范丞丞很清楚他在性这方面花招不多，脸皮也薄。  
他突然不想要了，尤其是在蔡徐坤和Justin经过了三天两夜愉快的同甘共苦的对比下，和蔡徐坤一夜皮肉之欢就成了肤浅的皮肤滥淫。  
范丞丞觉得没意思。  
因此蔡徐坤洗漱干净回到卧室，惊讶发现范丞丞抱着笔记本在床上处理公事。  
“你先睡。”范丞丞扶扶金丝边眼镜，从床中间挪到左边。  
“那你也别太晚睡。”蔡徐坤掀开被子，整个人窝了进去。他真的累，闭上眼没一会沉沉入梦了。  
范丞丞看完文件，给丁泽仁发了几通邮件，实在穷极无聊，转过脸去观察蔡徐坤的睡颜。  
而蔡徐坤睡得并不安稳，他紧蹙眉头，呼吸也略微粗重，额头亮晶晶一层细汗，显然是再做噩梦。  
范丞丞看着看着，手在蔡徐坤额头落下，手掌替他抹去汗珠，手指一遍遍倒捋蔡徐坤的刘海。  
他在做什么噩梦呢？范丞丞想。他见过蔡徐坤脆弱的模样，那次他被人下药陷害，他的脆弱是迫不得已暴露的， 同现在主动的表露很不一样。  
范丞丞不想怜爱那时的蔡徐坤，却舍不得现在的蔡徐坤难受。  
蔡徐坤在他的抚摸中醒来，他睁开眼皮，眼睛因湿润而朦胧。泪膜包裹他的瞳孔，他似乎一时未能看清身旁的人，皱了下鼻子，嘤咛了声嗯。  
“对谁撒娇呢？”  
“对你。”蔡徐坤清醒了，看范丞丞满脸看好戏的笑样子，瞪他一眼。  
“哎哟怪可怜的，做噩梦了？”范丞丞脱掉眼镜，钻进被窝把蔡徐坤揽在怀里，拍婴儿睡觉似的拍他，“告诉你范哥，梦到啥可怕的东西了？”  
“梦见你不要我了，抛弃我去奔你的锦绣前程，我不红了掉进泥坑里还欠了公司巨款，什么下三滥的活都要接，还要去酒吧唱夜场被人往裤腰里塞一百块。”蔡徐坤老实窝在范丞丞胸口，一张破嘴全喷的刀子。  
范丞丞笑的肚子疼，心想看不出来蔡徐坤还会耍幽默，捧起他的脸啄他的嘴：“范哥砸锅卖铁也会捧红你，你就把心放到肚子里吧。”  
蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，任由范丞丞吻他的唇，他听见自己的手机响了，伸手去摸，范丞丞替他按掉了，在他耳畔低声说道： “生日快乐，我的坤坤。”  
原来已经是八月二号了，又是一年生辰到了。  
他睁开眼睛，看到范丞丞真诚祝愿的双眼，突然很想放纵自己。也许这几年来的生日总形单影只，穴居久了的冷血动物也会渴望一星火光的暖，眼前的人是披着人皮的猛兽也罢，披了猛兽皮的王子也罢，哪怕只有一点点爱，哪怕他暗地里机关算尽图谋不轨，也耐不住哎呀由他，火烧眉毛且顾眼下了！  
蔡徐坤缩回范丞丞胸口，手臂回抱住他的腰，脸蛋贴住他的心脏，在一声声稳健的心跳声中再度睡着了。  
而范丞丞拿过蔡徐坤的手机，用他的指纹解了锁，看到Justin发来的生日祝贺，笑了笑，浑不在意，替蔡徐坤回复了条感谢，关机搂住蔡徐坤的细腰，大被同眠。  
   
次日，范丞丞开车载蔡徐坤直接开到华山医院门口，把人交给早已等候在那里的丁泽仁，又忙他的生意去了。  
蔡徐坤被丁泽仁带去见了老专家，问询病情外加做了过敏原测试，蔡徐坤被扎了一胳膊针眼，所幸他的过敏原没有增加，依然是尘螨过敏，不过专家的诊断结果是他的过敏等级往上加了+号，要休息不能过度疲劳，保持休息。  
丁泽仁十分尽责向范丞丞汇报了检查结果，范丞丞电话里嘱咐了几句，丁泽仁收了手机，对蔡徐坤笑着说：“范总交待要你陪他在上海呆几天，之后再一起飞北京。”  
 “接下来不是安排了拍摄MV吗？”  
“范总给莎莎姐打了招呼，请艾文希艾导给你拍，这样档期就要往后挪三天。”  
蔡徐坤咂舌，心道昨晚上自称要砸锅卖铁的某人不是随便说说的嘛，当下对丁大秘甜美一笑，表达惊喜和满意。  
他的第一只MV一定要拍的够好看才可以打出知名度，否则怎么和苦苦等待至今的粉丝交代呢。  
丁泽仁把他送回酒店客房，他坦然自若该吃吃该睡睡，晚上范丞丞回来检查他身上的过敏，给他涂药。老专家配的药膏效果挺好，用药三天身上红印子几乎消干净了。范丞丞把药膏当防晒霜往他腰上又是抹又是揉，往他的腰窝吹气，问他：“是我涂得好，还是Justin涂得好？”  
蔡徐坤抬起埋在枕头里的脸，咬嘴唇飞个卫生球送给范丞丞，终于忍不住笑出来：“你们两个，技术都不怎么样！”  
范丞丞也不涂药膏了，压在蔡徐坤背上耍赖：“那我还有个技术他没得比，谁也没得比。”  
“你要不要和我比比啊？”  
范丞丞来劲了：“宝贝这可是你说的，”他把蔡徐坤翻了个面，就去扒他裤子。  
蔡徐坤拽紧内裤边，拿膝盖抵住范丞丞腰腹，在范丞丞身下扭来扭去：“你干嘛啊！说好治疗期间清心寡欲的。”  
“我另外再送你个生日礼物。”  
   
蔡徐坤差点惊叫出声，连忙用两排贝齿咬紧左手的食指骨节，仿佛不知道疼痛般，只想要压抑住喉咙深处的呻吟。他扬起脸蛋，下巴尖儿和颈项几乎绷成一条直线，他的喉结随着范丞丞的吞咽上下滑动，仿佛他的嘴也在吞吃着什么无形的东西。  
“啊，不要了，那里脏的。”  
他用眼角艰难地瞥向自己下腹，只能看见范丞丞头顶晃动的发旋。  
范丞丞吐出蔡徐坤的性器，食指轻轻弹了一下，见这根湿漉漉可怜的东西颤巍巍晃了晃，越发怜爱起来。  
“哪里脏了，明明挺可爱，”他用手圈住揉搓抚弄，看它因为刺激更胀大了一圈，夸奖道，“长得倒是不小，宝贝以前和女人试过吗？”  
蔡徐坤涨红脸，怒骂：“没有！你当女人给我试吗！”  
他真是受不了，范丞丞床上哪来的那么多骚话，一摘眼镜一上床就把高冷抛到九霄云外去了。  
“回杭州那晚，电梯里还恨不得把我吃干抹净，害我白等三天。”范丞丞掐住眼前白皙胸口的乳尖，往上提拉，松开再掐住，看两颗小小肉丸涨成茜红，和下腹那根圈在掌中的性器一样红得垂涎欲滴，只想一口吞下腹中。  
蔡徐坤生得白，连见不得人的器官也是少见的肉红色，范丞丞再度俯下腰，一口吃掉含在嘴里，舔它最敏感的头部，舌尖扫过马眼，果然听见蔡徐坤急促的喘息。  
范丞丞得意：“宝贝喜欢我这样舔你是吧？”他嘬一口，放过敏感顶端，由上自下舔弄茎身，蔡徐坤终于食髓知味，扭着腰把自己这根生龙活虎的东西往他唇边凑。  
范丞丞高兴惯着他，反正他现在怎么惯他的，一会他都能收回来，连本带利。  
最后蔡徐坤在濒临高潮之前，用力推开范丞丞的脑袋，范丞丞自然会意，换成手继续刺激性器，口舌没有放过蔡徐坤，咬住他一边的乳头啃咬。  
蔡徐坤在范丞丞手里射了出来，被他抱去浴室清理。  
浴室里，蔡徐坤跪在范丞丞面前，淋浴间的大花洒淋了他满头满脸的水，他顾不得去抹，努力战胜内心的抗拒，把眼前这根巨大的玩意吃进嘴里。  
“宝贝慢一点，别用牙齿磕到，”范丞丞用拇指刮去蔡徐坤眼睑上的水痕，这个男人闭上眼后的卧蚕很软，睫毛太长，额发湿而凌乱，太让人想破坏他凌虐他，敲碎他脆弱的美丽外壳，用欲望用快感煎熬他，炼成一具充斥爱欲的躯壳。  
范丞丞掐住蔡徐坤下颌骨，逼迫他将嘴长得更大。他知道蔡徐坤为了好看只画半唇妆，实则他的脸型偏小五官却大而艳丽，尤其是嘴唇，全唇妆太欲太撩人，他很少这样画唇妆。  
那就更好了，只有自己知道他的唇有多性感，只有自己，被这样的嘴唇包裹、吮吸，范丞丞觉得太过瘾了，甚至可以说得上上瘾。  
“宝贝，嘴巴再张得大一点，”范丞丞柔声哄他，“让我再进去点。”  
蔡徐坤被他蛊惑，抬起眼皮，有些迷茫地看着范丞丞，看他温柔的残酷的眼睛，然后挺腰在自己口腔里插得更深。粗大性器直接盯上他的喉咙，应激反应让他忍不住干呕。  
收缩的喉咙口更加刺激了范丞丞的兴奋度，他盯住蔡徐坤的脸，看他难耐地再度闭上眼睛，口腔包不住口水，沿着下巴流到脖子，鼻子尖儿泛红，那一定是又哭了，只是眼泪混在花洒淋下的水里，看不分明。  
范丞丞想到蔡徐坤的眼泪，想到这个有洁癖的人为他口交，他跪在自己面前全然臣服，这头骄傲的小狮子终于也会有被驯服的一天，他再也忍不住，用力挺身，射在蔡徐坤嘴里。  
蔡徐坤推开范丞丞，扭头干呕，把嘴里尚未吞下去的白色粘液吐出来，他呕了一阵，想抠喉咙再把吞下去的吐出来，范丞丞却拍他的背给他顺气。  
“别催吐，对喉咙和牙不好。”  
范丞丞搂住人，好声好气继续安慰：“是我不好，”他抓起蔡徐坤的手，假模假式打在自己脸颊，“范丞丞真不是好东西，罚他下回吃三次坤坤的精液。”  
蔡徐坤原本还生着气，听见范丞丞不要脸的赌咒发誓，一把推开他，笑骂：“还吃三次，你想榨干我呀。”  
范丞丞见哄到位了，也笑起来：“那你说几次就几次，我绝对不赊账。”  
连他自己也感到奇怪，他怎么对蔡徐坤就那么好性子，上赶着哄他，要逗他开心，好像真的见不得他掉金豆似的。

TBC


End file.
